


Kintsukuroi

by B_R_Storm



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Oneshot, Patton - Freeform, Romance, Sad, Sanderssides - Freeform, mightmakeyoucry, preestablishedrelationship, roman - Freeform, royality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_R_Storm/pseuds/B_R_Storm
Summary: Roman is having a rough time and Patton helps him feel better (based off of a tiktok from one of my favorite creators)
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 8





	Kintsukuroi

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I'm aware that this is the same Premise as You Are My Heaven just switched but I was really inspired and I had to do the thing

When Patton came home from work, every single light in the house was off. That was his first clue, Roman didn’t turn the lights off unless he was gone. . . or upset. Barely wasting the time to get out his keys, Patton rushed into the house, ignoring his usual routine of hanging up his jacket and bag, he went on the hunt for his boyfriend. The usual place to find him would be in the window seat, under the bed, or in the closet but after searching those places, he was nowhere to be seen. 

Patton looked around in vain, going into the kitchen to look around. That’s when he noticed the light on in the shed. Roman kept all of his craft and musical supplies in there. Patton threw open the sliding door in the kitchen, not bothering to close it as he went into the shed. 

Roman was lying on the floor, a ripped up piece of paper and a stringless guitar lying just barely within arms reach of him. He didn’t bother to look towards the door when Patton opened it. 

“Hey Pat.” He murmured, his voice hoarse. 

“Ro, are you okay.” 

“I’m great, of course I’m great. Why wouldn’t I be great? How was work?” 

“It was fine.” He sat down next to him, reaching out and taking his hand. “I know you’re not great, and you don’t have to talk about it.” 

He sighed, like it was a relief to know that he didn’t have to talk to him. Instead squeezing his hand lightly. 

There was silence in the barn, a long silence that was both comfortable and scary, on the one hand, they had each other, they had a life line to hold on to and to keep them steady, but on the other hand, Roman was in rough shape and Patton was worried about him. 

Roman didn’t move, his lips barely parting as he spoke, “I need you to tell me I’m a good person.” He swallowed hard, a shake entering his voice, like he was seconds from crying. “I know I can be selfish and narcissistic and self-destructive, but deep down I think I’m good and I need you to tell me that I’m good.” 

“Roman William Sanders. You are so good, you’re so perfect, you’re so much better than I could’ve ever imagined you. We all have our flaws, and I love you so much.” He laid down next to him, the grip on his hand tightening. “RoRo, you’re good. Listen to me. You. Are. Good.” 

He turned on his side, slinging an arm around him so that it rested over his heart. “This is good, your heart. It’s pure and kind and even if there’s layers that aren’t as good as others, you’re still good.” 

“How?” It was clear to hear that tears had entered his eyes, and were dripping down his face, hot tears that burned deep. 

“Because you try. Yes, sometimes you’re selfish, but I’ve seen you give, you’ve given so much, so much more than you could ever know. And you’re narcissistic, but you just admitted your flaws to me, they’re real, they’re valid and if you were narcissistic, you wouldn’t even admit that they exist. You are self-destructive, because in your mind,” He swallowed, like it hurt him to think about it. “In your mind, you are bad, and you have to get rid of the bad, and so you pick and pick and pick until all that’s left is a whole pile of things to hate and things you’ve left behind because they’re okay.” 

“And you are more than okay, Roman you are glorious and beautiful and - -” 

“Kintsukuroi.” He cut him off, to murmur that word. 

“What?” 

“Kintsukuroi. It’s something that Logan told me about. It’s an art form, taking something broken and fixing it with something beautiful.” 

“Then that’s what we’ll do, we’ll take all the cracks in the vessel and we’ll fill them in. We’ll fill them with gold and silver and love. Because I love you, and I will always love you.” 

There was silence, but this time it was just peaceful, Roman didn’t have to say it back, because Patton knew, knew that he loved him back. They stayed on the floor until the sun set, not moving, not speaking, just hand in hand, hand on heart, nearly brushing shoulders. 

_It isn’t perfect, it isn’t fixed, but it;s better, and that’s all that matters._


End file.
